


[Podfic of] A Fistful of Omens

by Euterpein



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bearded Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bounty killer Aziraphale, Childhood Friends, Crowley is bad at his job, Guns, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outlaw Crowley, Rating May Change, Spaghetti Western, a bunch of homages to Sergio Leone's Dollar Trilogy, fictional smokers are hot, frenemies to lovers, gunfights, we are here for some aesthetic my friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein
Summary: Aziraphale took a match from another of his pockets and scratched it on the counter, then brought it to his lips. Crowley watched the action in fascination – how Aziraphale cradled the tiny flame with a gentle calloused hand, even though there was no risk of it being snuffed out.Yeah. Some things never change…“You didn’t smoke at Eden Town.”“This isn’t Eden Town.”---Arizona, 1880s. Two childhood friends meet again by chance after several years. As they discover that neither of them is who he used to be, they'll have to join forces to face more pressing matters, like a ruthless gang of riders or the fact that, despite everything, they can't seem to stop coming to each other's rescue.Written for the Good AUmens Fest.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic of] A Fistful of Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fistful of Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824764) by [saretton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretton/pseuds/saretton). 



[Euterpein](https://soundcloud.com/user-732237246-503056596) · [Fistful CH1](https://soundcloud.com/user-732237246-503056596/fistfull-ch1/s-HWqQd3vs3Eb)


End file.
